To Love and Be Loved
by UnVraiAmour13
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't had an easy life, but things were finally calming down after the final battle, and then his creature inheritance makes a surprise appearance; he should have known his life would never be simple. SURPRISE PAIRING!


Harry potter had never had an easy life. He had spent his entire childhood trying to survive attacks on his life by the maniac Dark Lord. Now finally his life was settling down; Voldemort had fallen in the final battle, and all of the Death Eaters had been rounded up by the ministry. Sadly though, there were many casualties from the final battle: Charlie Weasley, Tonks Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan, Severus Snape, and many others. After a long grieving period, the wizarding world moved on. Minerva Mcgonagall became headmistress and instantly offered for all the of the students who had missed most of their seventh year fighting, to have another chance as honourary eighth year students, so they could all finish their educations. Harry Potter was enjoying his eighth year so far, yes he missed his lost friends, but everything in his life was finally working out, but as he should have known, his life would never be simple.

He was sitting in his transfigurations class, snickering with Ron and Hermoine, when it happened. Harry tried to inhale, but he couldn't; for some reason his body was violently hyperventilating, rejecting air. He struggled to expand his lungs, meeting only resistance. His chest was heaving tumultuously in his attempts to breathe.

"Harry?"

"HARRY?!" His friends started screaming

"Professor, Harry needs to go to the Hospital Wing, Now!" Hermoine yelled frantically, not waiting for a response. She cast a quick levitation charm, running with Harry to the infirmary, Ron trailing behind with all of their bags and books

"Madame Pomfrey! It's Harry!" the witch screamed, laying Harry on one of the many inflexible beds

"What's the problem. Ms. Granger?" the medi-witch demanded, as she entered the the main hospital room

"We don't know! We were in class and all of a sudden Harry just couldn't breathe!" Hermoine informed, becoming more and more distressed as she gestured to the wizard on the bed, clawing at his throat.

"Oh God! Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, stand back. I'm going to preform some preliminary tests and try to clear his airways."

"Of course, please just help him!"

"I'm going to use your floo to call my family and tell them what's going on, while you do that." Ron tried to sound blasé, but anyone could see the worry and concern written upon his face

It was a few minutes later before an obviously exhausted Madame Pomfrey, stopped casting spells, Harry still fighting to get air.

"Madame Pomfrey, what's wrong with him!?" Hermoine exclaimed, anxious over the lack of instant success

"Well I did a preliminary test, and...I don't quiet know how to say this, it appears Harry has a creature inheritance. He is an incubus, and his creature side apparently needs his mate or he won't be able to survive."

"What?! Why now, why didn't his inheritance come on his sixteenth birthday like everyone else?"

"I can only assume because a creature inheritance won't appear unless there aren't any dangers, or threats present. We aren't sure why this happens, but in times of great struggle or violence, inheritances won't come out. I am afraid now, until he finds his mate, he will be condemned to a half life; and even if he finds his mate, any time they are separated he will not be able to breathe well, as the incubus relies heavily on their mate. I've seen many a student waste away from never finding their mate.." the medi-witch was rambling now a light of fear alive in their eyes as they all gazed at the boy-who-lived

"RONALD, WHERE IS HARRY?!" the shrill voice of Molly Weasley rang through the room as she and the rest of the Weasley crowd filed into the almost empty hospital

"Where's Harry?!"

"How is he?!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he okay?!"

Questions fired off all at once, as everyone surrounded Harry's bedside.

They were all so caught in their worry, no one noticed how Harry's breathing eased and he slowly slipped into darkness.

**NEW STORY I THOUGHT OF IN A DREAM. SURPRISE PAIRING! NOT SURE IF I WILL CONTINUE IT OR NOT, I ANXIOUSLY AWAIT YOUR FEEDBACK TO SEE IF I WILL CONTINUE.**


End file.
